gamefaqs_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Adenzia
"Yeah I'm in that Tonka color of Willy Wonka You could be the king but watch the queen conquer" 'Adenzia '(Adenzia, born 6 February 1995) is the reigning monarch of the Mortal Kombat GameFaqs community, including the the third world countries of the MKX Xbox, PC, and PS3 forums along with the first world country of MKX PS4. Early Life Birth Adenzia was born in a villa in Paris on February 6th, 1995. Adenzia was born to a virgin mother, leading many to believe that Adenzia is actually the next Jesus. Coincidentally, Adenzia's mother's name is very similar to that of Mary - Donna. Virgin Donna gave birth to the Queen two days after becoming a born again virgin. Adenzia came out as a beautiful, full figured, curvy baby. Childhood Adenzia had a very usual childhood. Living in a palace in Paris, Adenzia was taught the skills needed to rule a massive country divided by prejudice and hate. Adenzia learned how to cut bitches, how to sissy that sissy, how to spot logical fallacies in debates on virtual clothing, and when it is and isn't alright to discuss male genitalia in a social forum. Adenzia's mother, Virgin Donna, was jealous of her child's clear perfection. Teen Years Adenzia's teen years included many of the usual trials teenagers face, such as straight white people and... old straight white people. Despite facing these beasts, Adenzia proved to come out on top over and over again. No matter what, Adenzia always prevailed. Many attribute this due to the training Adenzia received from the deadliest human beings known to human history - Beyonce, Nicki Minaj, and Rihanna. Adult Life Ascension to the Throne Adenzia first rose to prominence in circa 2015. Commenting in a few threads here and there about the clothing of the female characters, Adenzia established himself as a leading candidate to be the next reigning Kween of the community. The true battle for regency began once Kung Jin was rumored to be the first homosexual man ever in the history of Mortal Kombat. A staunch homosexual, Adenzia defended the idea ferociously. The main opponent Adenzia faced in this war was DeusMortem. A snake of a man, DeusMortem talked about how he beat someone up for saying something to his gay friend, all the while he refused to believe there should be a gay character in Mortal Kombat. Unbeknownst to the furious Adenzia, DeusMortem was actually his mother, Virgin Donna. Despite the setback of DeusMortem's presence, Adenzia ascended the throne once the Netherrealm Council's cinematic director confirmed that Kung Jin was indeed a homosexual. Beginning of Reign At first, Adenzia's reign was quite tumultuous. Many people fought the kween - including a man known as Alpha, Deus, and a probably fake lesbian named Muscle Buster. Despite these snakes, Adenzia was able to put trust in a group of homosexuals that aided the kween in the board's regulation. This included Lightning, Ronin, Tsuki-Shiro, ParaMorrigan, Gothic, and BBQ among others. Thanks to their help, Adenzia was able to obtain a rocky foothold in the Mortal Kombat X community. The Rise of Two Religions In the beginning of Adenzia's reign, two religions began to form. Social Justicism and Anti Social Justicism. Both sides had their extremists, but Adenzia and many of the homosexuals in his armada tended to learn towards Social Justicism in their judgments on the community. This, of course, was not always the case. A rift first began to shift between Queen Adenzia and his advisor, Tsuki-Shiro, when Tsuki-Shiro and Adenzia began to debate on the subject of Tanya's skin color. After a small debate, however, Lightning got the two to make up. Current History A Royal Wedding After Tanya was restored to her former glory, Adenzia's reign steadied. The anger focused on social justice dwindled and more on the faulty netcode and bad balancing of Mortal Kombat X. While this meant strife in Queen Adenzia's kingdom, he really didn't give a fuck. However, amongst the chaos, Adenzia fell in love with a handsome min - wait, shit that's illegal. Adenzia fell in love with a mysterious stranger known only by a single name, cutting like cheese as it breaks through the wind - Poot. Bird. Pootbird. After two posts of courting, the two married. However, while this lovely event was going on, Tsuki-Shiro's descent into darkness continued... Tsuki-Shiro Goes Batshit Seriously. One second he was normal, then he was a "girl", then he was trans, then he was super anti-sjw. What the fuck? Irrelevant. Got banned for disobeying Queen Adenzia. Trouble in Paradise A demanding queen, Adenzia eventually grew apart from Pootbird. During this time, many suitors came to Adenzia's castle in hopes of wooing the queen. Because it's the fucking queen.